


Worst. Shopping trip. Ever. (...Maybe not.)

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, THIS SHIP HAS SO MUCH POTENTIAL, based on zedaph’s experience at the start of the headgames, grians pretty sweet, its mostly fluff with a tiny side of angst, its their first kiss, minecraft personas ONLY dont ship real ppl, zedaph goes into Panic Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: The Head Games have begun, and Zedaph finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.Now he’s cornered by Grian, nowhere to run. What happens next?
Relationships: Grian/Zedaph, Gridaph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Worst. Shopping trip. Ever. (...Maybe not.)

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching Zedaph’s new(ish?) upload of his best moments so far in s7 and... yeah i forgot about the beginning of the head games didn’t i lol.
> 
> (yes ik ik im behind on uploads-)
> 
> don’t ship real ppl! minecraft personas only!

Zedaph gulped when he felt eyes trained on the back of his head, burning holes into his scalp. He’d wanted to sign up last minute to the Head games, but his timing was, as usual... the worst.

And now there he was, in no prepared state to fight, surrounded by other hermits who were more than happy to get an easy head— which, in simpler terms, meant killing him.

Then, footsteps. Zedaph forcefully dragged himself from his panicked thoughts.

Keralis was leaping at him, sword in hand

Move, _move_ , you idiot! He didn’t need much conviction from his brain to do as he was told.

Zedaph shrieked, running, grabbing a pillar to sharpen his turn and scrambling across the platform. He was dead. He was so dead. So very, very, very, very, very, dead.

A slash between his shoulder blades with an enchanted blade and he yelled again, speeding up and blinking back tears he didn’t remember forming. Keralis wasn’t the best at PvP, sure, but he was by no means unskilled. 

Especially when Zed’s death would likely add weight to his wallet.

But once he’d jumped onto mycelium and run out towards the shore— _where was he going, what was he thinking, this was stupid, he was hopeless_ —Keralis stopped. No footsteps were chasing him. Was he safe?

Zedaph’s mistake this time was pausing to look around.

A red sweater, getting closer, caught his peripheral gaze, and he screamed again. Grian.

They hadn’t spoken too much, just a few times, but their history... it wasn’t the greatest. The most memorable memory they had was him being banned from the Lazy Merchant’s (Stationary) Travelling Cart once the builder had discovered how he was basically stealing then profiting by selling his quartz.

Grian was probably over it by now. He hadn’t even been that mad at the time. But the idea of him chasing Zedaph down to decapitate him wasn’t exactly a nice thought— no matter how good your terms were with your murderer.

In his mindless panic, he had run into a dead end and was suddenly cornered. Zed grabbed his pickaxe, digging a messy hole downwards as Grian slashed at his arm, lighting him ablaze with an enchantment.

Heat. Hot. Very, very, hot, that burned—

He hissed in pain, trying to pat out the flame on his sweater while not slowing down because Grian _was right behind him_ and pausing for even a moment would be his demise.

Hah. Demise. It seemed Grian had a bit of an affinity towards these sorts of games.

Three blocks down would have to do, he dug out a sideways tunnel with shaking hands. It only got a few blocks out before the unfamiliar but most definitely recognizable feeling of a sword gently pressed against his neck stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Grian joked, pressing gently enough with the flat end of the blade that it wouldn’t break his skin but hard enough to make him turn around. The sword was cold— for now.

For once, Zedaph actually didn’t have any words. He was frozen, shaking, ready for Grian to please just hurry up and end him so he could be back at his base.

“...Nowhere, huh?” Grian asked when Zedaph didn’t reply. He nodded. “Alright then.” He pulled the sword away, and Zedaph shut his eyes in preparation.

But no blade met his skin. Instead, though it took him a moment to realize what was happening, soft lips were pressed against his own.

His eyes shot open. Admittedly, his first instinct was to push Grian off, but he quickly shushed that part of his mind until it was nonexistent. This felt nice. Not only because the expectation was death— in comparison to anything, really, this was rather pleasant. Very pleasant.

He let go of his pickaxe in exchange for freeing his hands, which he instantly used to pull Grian closer into some sort of hastily formed hug, eyes fluttering shut contentedly.

A few blissful moments passed. Grian pulled away, to Zedaph’s discontent.

“That was nice, huh?” He asked, voice softer than possibly imaginable for someone who had been chasing him down with a sword only moments earlier, which Zedaph answered with a nod.

A warm chuckle escaped Grian, and Zed all but melted into Grian’s chest. Zedaph was only a little bit shorter than him, they fit together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces.

Then Grian shifted slightly and something painfully sharp poked the soft skin under his chin..

“Unfortunately, I still intend on getting those diamonds. I’ll bring your stuff back, maybe kiss you better if needed?”

Oh.

Well, he hadn’t exactly been expecting for Grian to let him go. He was still an easy kill, especially now that he put up absolutely no fight, still high on that kiss he hadn’t even realized he’d been craving.

“I think I’ll need extra kisses as consultation,” He replied quietly. Grian giggled.

“I’ll see you soon, then.”

_Zedaph has been slain by Grian._

A moment passed. He was falling, falling, falling through nothing— maybe the void. That would make sense. He could vaguely envision two grey buttons and one of them said respawn.

That one seemed like a good choice.

Zedaph popped back into existence, laying on top of his covers. Memories were rushing back in, and he slowly raised his hand to his neck, gingerly touching the now-healed wound.

He was... so tired. It always took the energy out of him to respawn. He let his body rest for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

The echo of footsteps broke him from his trance, and he slowly sat up. Grian was running towards him (huh, déjà vu), though he was more of a red blur as his vision struggled to keep up— it was a little strange, but happened almost every respawn. He was used to it.

He builder dropped a shulker box of items, setting it down on the ground as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Zed into a hug, planting a little kiss on his cheek.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Grian mumbled. Zedaph chuckled as he mussed his hair. His neck hurt where it had recently been sliced, just a little, but he could easily ignore it— focusing on the chaste kisses Grian was sprinkling over his jawline was much easier.

Besides, it was worth the respawn if the Head Games were what it took for him and Grian to be more than just friends.

...Maybe this wasn’t the _worst_ shopping trip he’d ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! <3 have a splendid morning/evening/night!


End file.
